Naruto's Twin Sister
by SecretFlames
Summary: Of course there's Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke in Team 7, but what if there was another memeber added and also happened to be Naruto's twin sister? Also sharing the Nine-tailed fox's (Kyuubi) chakara? Sasuke x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Hiromi Uzumaki

**Age:** 12

* * *

**Hiromi's POV**

*pop* the whiteboard rubber dropped on the sensei's head as he slid open the door. Seriously, I can't believe this masked guy is a jounin let alone our sensei.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed loudly. I joined in with him.

"That was a good one Naruto!" I hissed under my breath to my brother.

The sensei sighed. "Well my first impression of you…..you're a bunch of idiots."

Our mouths dropped open. Did he really just say that!? He pisses me off….

"Go to the rooftop now." He said poofing away.

"He actually fell for it." Sasuke sweatdropped.

"No kidding…" I replied staring at the annoying pink head, who was clinging onto the raven-haired as if her life depended on it.

I sighed but shortly after I was pulled by Naruto. "Come on come on!" He shouted dragging me to the top passing the exhausting flight of stairs, leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind. We reached the top and stopped immediately dumbfounded at our sensei reading a 'certain' book.

"Wait- is that a porno book he's reading?" I whispered to Naruto.

"What a pervert." He replied shaking his head.

"Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" suddenly the sensei said not lifting his eye of the book. I hope he didn't hear us…

"Sensei, I don't stalk people." Though Sasuke is usually early…

"Sasuke! TEME! WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto turned back and shouted down the stairs.

Finally the two came and Sakura was still stuck to Sasuke like super glue.

"You're early, like really early." I smirked sitting on a stair next to Naruto.

I saw Sasuke glare at Sakura who was giggling and staring dreamingly at him. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then sat down on a stair and faced the white-haired jounin. There was a moment of silence when we waited for sensei to hurry up and put that porn book down, however every now and then there was a series of giggling behind us.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I snapped as I turned round shooting a glare at Sakura. Naruto wasn't even paying attention he was just really excited about our first mission or something!

"Do you have anger issues?" Sakura said looking at me.

"Your face does." I huffed and faced back at sensei. If that girl pisses me off one more time I swear I will push her off the Hokage faces.

The jounin sighed. "Ok moving on, introduce yourself." he said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals and things like that."

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" I said. "Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"Me? Well…my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things, I dislike a few things, I really don't have time for hobbies and I don't really feel like telling you my dream." he said plainly.

"That's nice, we only learned his name." Sakura hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, now next you, blonde kid"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like microwave ramen and eating ramen, also my twin sister Hiromi!" I blushed abit at his remark. "And I hate having to wait for the 3 minutes to cook ramen and my dream is to become the next Hokage! So people will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like everyone else!" Yes, I perfectly understand my fellow brother.

I still remember hearing elder villagers say that 16 years ago the Kyuubi (Nine-Tails) was released by a masked man and destroyed Konohagakure which was then sealed into me and my brother at birth, that night…October 10th.

"Okay, next, pinky." Kakashi-sensei said disrupting my thoughts. Naruto saw and gave my hand a squeeze.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like…*glances at Sasuke* well the person I like…*giggles* I dislike…..Naruto and Hiromi! And my future dream is…*giggles and blushes franticly*" In the end she seemed like practically screaming her insides out.

"More like, I like Sasuke, my hobby is to stalk Sasuke and my dream is to marry Sasuke!" I snickered under my breath. Sasuke smirked on my remark while Sakura glared at me.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction (published online) and I would really like some reviews so I know how to improve my work. (Sorry if it's a short, I promise to make it longer afterwards ^.^) Thank you for reading, I'm planning on countinuing this! Sayonara! **

**(I did a bit of editing!)**

**- SecretFlames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiromi's POV**

* * *

"Okay, well….next is you, red-head."

"Don't you call me that!" I snapped angrily jumping up. Then calming down I continued. "My name is Hiromi Uzumaki and I also like ramen and my twin brother. I was also born a few seconds ahead of him."

"You just had to say that." Naruto sighed.

"I don't like bitchy girls, fangirls and ignorant people." I hissed half glaring at the pinky, "My hobbies are simple and my dream is to become a great Kunoichi." I finished.

"Right, finally you." The silver-haired sensei pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything or anyone. I hate most people and my dream is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone." There was a awkward silence afterwards.

"Some emo we have here…" I said breaking the silence. He ignored my comment.

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that!" Sakura said.

"I swear, I'm with you for like nearly half a day and you seriously want to pick fights with me don't you!?" I'm nearly reaching my limit…this girl….ugh! Naruto was trying to calm me down when he saw my clenched fists.

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms and turned back facing towards Sasuke. What is so good about that emo face anyway?

"Okay girls can I continue?" Kakashi said looking at his book. There was another moment of silence and then, he shut his book. "Tomorrow we-"

"Is it a mission!?" Naruto shouted jumping up. I dragged him back down.

"Err….no. We will have a survival test." Kakashi said.

"Survival test?" all of us said at the same time.

"It's simple. Meet me at the training fields at 5 am tomorrow morning." Sensei said turning around with his back facing us. "Oh yes and….don't eat, otherwise, you'll puke." And he disappeared.

We all sat there looking pale. "Waking up at 5 am is bad enough…." I said.

"But we don't get to eat either?!" Sakura continued.

"Haha! We'll be fine! Just eat a lot tonight, right?" Naruto said. We ignored him and everyone went their separate ways.

"Naruto…" I said as I stopped walking and looked up at the evening sky.

"Yeah?" He answered stopping behind me.

"Have you ever heard anything in your stomach?" I asked.

"Err…what do you mean? Are you okay Hiromi?" He said walking up beside me.

I glanced at him. "I'm fine." I smiled at him but unnoticeably I placed my hand over my stomach…..the Nine-Tails fox.

* * *

I turned over the 100th time on my bed, that alarm is killing me. I got up and threw the alarm on the floor. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I can barely even stand up…damn Naruto making me stay up so late. I jumped up shaking the tiredness off me and went to the bathroom; I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I ran to my room and put on my outfit that I normally wore. Putting on my wide-sleeved patterned shirt showing my black fish-net top underneath, slipping into my black shorts and wore my mesh gloves. I took my kunai pouch and wrapped it onto my right thigh and my weapons pouch on my waist. I brushed my red-orange hair tying the Leaf headband on and grabbed my katana and slid it into its sheath wrapped around my back, walking to Naruto's room.

"GET UP YOU LAZY PIG!" I yelled as soon as I entered. He stirred and peeked at his clock.

"Five more minutes…" He moaned into his pillow. My eye twitched, it was already four thirty and he is slow as HELL.

"I said…GET UP!"

"Come on Naruto!" I said dragging him along to our destination.

We finally reached the training fields and saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting apart on the bench tiredly. "Sasuke! Sakura!" I shouted waving my hand still dragging Naruto.

Sasuke gave me a nod and Sakura just glanced at us before falling back to sleep. After an hour and a half Kakashi finally appeared.

"YOU'RE LATE!" I yelled as soon as I felt his presence.

"You like taking your time don't you!" Sakura yelled glaring at him.

Kakashi sweatdropped and gave an eye smile. "Well you see, I was helping a granny cross the road-"

"DON'T GIVE US YOUR EXCUSES AND HURRY UP!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time. I don't even have the energy to shout anymore after not eating as well as waking up so early dragging my idiotic brother around. It doesn't seem as if Sasuke has the energy either.

"Okay." Kakashi pulled out three bells. "Your goal is to take of these bells off me. If you fail, well, you get sent back to the academy."

"Wait, there are only three bells!" Naruto pointed out.

"You dimwit, someone is obviously going to fail." I snapped.

"Now, you see this alarm clock?" Sensei placed a alarm clock on a large log that was in between two others. "This is set to go off by midday, so you exactly have till lunch to get these bells off me. You ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as he charged forward and attacked Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Too late. Naruto was thrown back with a kunai pointed at his head from behind.

"I didn't say go yet." Kakashi said. "Ready? Go!" With that he poofed away and we immediately jumped towards different directions.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone who had reviewed and I aprreciated the help! I'm actually really happy to know how to improve my work for you guys! Updates won't be stable yet since my school's assessments just love cornering me xD so I will update as soon as possible!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! ^.^**

**-SecretFlames**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiromi's POV

I quickly ran into a bunch of bushes and hid there, then quickly jumping on branches and towards a nearby tree where there were many leaves.

From here, I could see Naruto trying to land a hit on Kakashi but every move was expertly, or shall I say easily, blocked or dodged by the jounin…still holding is stupid porno book.

Then I ran out of my hiding place and launched a few shurikens at Kakashi while I had the chance of him being distracted. However my baka brother had to be in the way and one of the shurikens flew at his clones. I ran up to sensei and attacked him with taijutsu and still using some kunais. As you can guess…Kakashi blocked them all. "_I need to advert his attention somehow…"_ I thought.

Being distracted from my thoughts, Kakashi-sensei landed a blow on my arm and I fell down, skidding towards the forest, and I could see Naruto tied up dangling from a tree. This was my chance to think it through. I escaped while his leftover clones were still attacking.

After a moment later I dashed across branches and I tried to hide some laughter when I spotted Sakura in some genjutsu and a fake image of Sasuke nearly dying. Her face was priceless! Then wondering where Sasuke actually was, I came across the Uchiha with just his head above the ground.

"Pfftt….pfftt AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed nearly in tears. He glared at me.

"It's not really helping just standing there laughing." He said coldly.

"R-right!" I giggled. I pulled him up and at that exact moment I thought of something he could help me with. "Uchiha. Since you're all brilliant at your ninja skills and all that crap, you will help me steal the bells from Kakashi."

According to plan, Sasuke emerged from some bushes and attacked sensei from behind. Kakashi shut his book and concentrated on each of Sasuke's moves. _"That's it Sasuke, keep it going!"_ I quickly snuck behind Kakashi and threw a few weapons at him and he turned around. Then I saw Sasuke going along, managing to steal a bell. I released shurikens at sensei again and Sasuke then attacked him. Kakashi blocked it and quickly covered his face when Sasuke placed a smoke bomb – then I snatched the rest of the bells and we both dashed away.

Sometime after, the alarm went off.

We all went back to the place where we began. Kakashi-sensei didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Sakura! You were chasing after Sasuke all this time doing nothing at you're your comrades needed help and you weren't even there to help! Stop flirting and start fighting! And Naruto! You need to think before you move or you're going to fall for the easiest traps! Sasuke! Thinking it's about you all the time, you should try and help your comrades. If it wasn't for Hiromi, you'd be stuck! Hiromi! Naruto needs to use his skills to steal a bell not you giving one to him, and you didn't succeed in giving him one anyway!" He then held out two bento boxes. "Sasuke and Hiromi are the only ones who managed to steal the bells off me. Naruto and Sakura you will be tied up and no one give them food or you'll fail!" After tying the two on the logs, he poofed away.

"Here." I said turning my head round away from Sakura and shoved the bento towards her, ignoring sensei's words. Glancing across I saw Sasuke doing the same.

"What are you guys doing? Kakashi-sensei will fail all of-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOU TWO!" I shouted cutting Sakura off. "Before sensei sees…."

"Thanks." They both huffed and took a bite when there was a puff of smoke.

"YOU!" Kakashi appeared before us angrily. "….pass!" He smiled at us.

"WHATT!?" We all yelled gaping in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry I'm really not good at fight scenes so I'm skipping most of the fillers!**

* * *

**Hiromi's POV**

"W-wait…what do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, how did we pass?" I joined in.

Sasuke and Naruto were just sitting there dumfounded.

"You see, this purpose was to combine your teamwork and if you just went your own way and didn't care about your comrades then you fail." Kakashi breathed and looked up at the sky. "Those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

We all stayed silent and respected what he said. He looked back down and stared at us. "Err…okay moving on…" He sweatdropped but smiled after. "The day after tomorrow we will meet at the bridge in the afternoon."

"Oh, what for?" I asked.

"You'll see. And also, you guys should spend some time to get to know each other tomorrow." And he poofed off.

"I wonder what that's about…" Sakura said.

"Hmph…" I started walking towards home.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto yelled after me.

I peeked through the corner of my eye behind me.

"Oh errr….S-Sasuke-kun…do you um…want to maybe…spend abit of time toge-"

The dark-haired held up his hand, and walked off.

Pffttt! Can't stop laughing!

* * *

Next morning surprisingly, Naruto was all ready dressed before me sitting at the breakfast table eating his cup ramen.

*yawn* "Good morning Naruto." I rubbed my eyes. "What's with being the early person today?"

"Hiromi! You forgot that Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him at the bridge in the afternoon?"

"Dimwit, that was for tomorrow ."

"Yeah so Hiromi," He got up and threw his empty ramen cup in the bin and chopsticks in the sink. "Bye!" And ran out of the door.

"NARUTO! I MEANT- Ugh forget it."

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha got up and got ready. He was just about to step out of the doorway when he saw a certain blonde pony-tailed and a pink-haired bickering not far away.

"_Oh, great start to my day, none other than Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. I have to get away somehow!" _He thought. Slowly he closed the door behind him and locked it, then quickly jumped on his roof and left from there. _"Phew. Those girls are a pain."_

"Oh yeah? Sasuke-kun would never lik-" Ino hasn't even finished her sentence when she saw Sakura jumping onto the Uchiha's roof.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Ino screamed. Sakura stuck her tongue out and went to chase after the boy. "Argh!"

Naruto Uzumaki was at Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Hey Naruto. Aren't you going to be hanging out with your friends today? Better hurry!" The shop keeper asked.

"Sure I'm excited but nothing beats ramen!" He replied, pushing up his goggles. Stacking up his fourth ramen bowl on top of the others he put down his chopsticks with the payment, waved and turned out of the bar.

**Hiromi's POV**

* * *

"_Ugh. What's taking Naruto so long? He's probably at Ichiraku's." _Hiromi Uzumaki shoved her hands in her weapons pouch and stood up. Holding some kunais and shurikens she launched them at a big nearby tree stalk (that stood before the bridge) and a shuriken fell on the floor. Feeling like a piece of shit today, I quickly ran to Ichiraku's. It wouldn't really matter if I wasn't at the bridge since Kakashi might be late like last time.

I ran to the shop and pushed away the piece of fabric and entered the bar. Ramen soup filled my nostrils; this is making me crave for it now, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Before the shop keeper had time to turn round I ran off.

While running to the bridge I saw a glimpse on Sasuke flying right past me and a faint image of pink far behind him. Our eyes met and he jumped down and grabbed my hand. He dragged me through a small alleyway and out through the open and on my right was the bridge. Have I seriously never known there was a shortcut through here?

"Sasuke." I huffed. "It could have been better…if…you went on without me…."

"But it was better to be here with you than her knowing my whereabouts."

"Yeah, sure." I turned around casually hiding my faint blush.

We eventually all met up and I am actually quite surprised that we all came. Sakura was just staring at me this whole time, probably wandering what I did to her 'dear Sasuke-kun'. Suddenly she came at me and attacked. I saw Sasuke turning around and paying attention for once.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. She ignored him and I managed to dodge her. Throwing a few punches and kicks she missed and I blocked them. I appeared behind her and headlocks her while my feet kicked hers and she fell on the floor. I smiled. Sakura is impressive.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make this a long chapter, hope you like it! I know this chappie might be boring as it's more focused on their normal lives than combat. I'm time skipping to the beginning of Chunin exams and the chapter after might be the end of the Chunin exams. Sorry! I've been thinking hard on all this. I will tell you readers as soon as possible! Thank you for reading! ^.^**

**Please review some more since I really appreciated the readers who favourited and followed my story! Feel free to express your opinions on this story, it's good for me to know what to correct on. ;]**

**P.S: I am currently having a few assessments on my way so it might take abit longer to update now. Please keep checking!**

**I really am glad.**

**-SecretFlames **


End file.
